megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunnie Rabbot
:For more information on Bunnie outside Worlds Unite, see Bunnie at Sonic New Network or Bunnie Rabbot at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki. Bunnie Rabbot is a cyborg member of the Freedom Fighters and the wife of Antoine D'Coolette. She and her teammates are long-time foes of Doctor Eggman, and later joined forces with Mega Man and other heroes to battle Sigma and the Deadly Six in Worlds Unite. History Before and After Worlds Collide Joining the Freedom Fighters after being subjected to partial Roboticization, Bunnie fought alongside the group even after marrying Antoine in the original reality that preceded Worlds Collide. Her cybernetic limbs were later restored to their previous organic state, but this left Bunnie without her previous fighting abilities. She later blamed herself when Antoine was left comatose by an attack by Metal Sonic, and left the team some time prior to the second Genesis Wave's launch. The altered reality that followed the Super Genesis Wave saw her once again a cyborg, though rather than it being caused by roboticization, it was due to Charles Hedgehog creating cybernetic parts after she gain injuries during Eggman's attack on Mobotropolis. She was also still married to Antoine and reunited with her teammates. Worlds Unite Bunnie Rabbot, alongside the other Freedom Fighters, attempted to fight off M'egga Man, although it was a losing battle. After the worlds merged, Bunnie, finding the Robot Masters Snake Man and Spark Man nearby, asked for orders to the Freedom Fighter leader Sally Acorn as to whether to engage them or fall back, only to learn that Sally wasn't sure what to do because the robots were also fighting against Sonic Man. Eventually, she, alongside fellow Freedom Fighter member Gemerl, were ordered to save the civilians of 200X when they were falling off a building due to damage it sustained from the worlds being merged. Having worked together, the Robot Masters and Freedom Fighters joined forces, their numbers bolstered as Mega Man and Sonic were returned to normal and the Maverick Hunters and Team Sticks arrived to join them. Together, the expanded group boarded the Sky Patrol in search of the villainous Sigma-1. Sigma was eventually learned to be based on the Lost Hex, and the heroes proceeded there only to run into an army of Mechaniloids led by the Deadly Six. Bunnie and her friends fought bravely, but were then forced to contend with the villains' ability to take control of technology. Bunnie was barely able to keep herself from attacking her own friends due to their power over her robotic limbs, and Big the Cat had to restrain her to keep her from causing any harm. She was soon freed by the effects of the Egg-Wily Uppity Robot Scrambler Cannon and helped up by her husband, only to be forced to join her weary friends in battle with the Maverick army Sigma had created. She and Flash Man teamed up to save Bubble Man from Rainy Turtloid, but the overwhelming force proved too much for them to contain. Most of the Mavericks scattered to various worlds through the Genesis Portals, leaving a handful of their comrades behind to finish off Bunnie and her friends. Fortunately, help arrived in the form of Chun-Li and her fellow Street Fighters, who dispatched the Mavericks. The heroes then prepared to pursue their foes to the various worlds they had invaded. Bunnie then departed with Zero through one of the Genesis Portals to prevent some Mavericks who went through the portal, specifically the one leading to the world of Ghosts 'n Goblins. She then explained to the irate and confused archdemon Astaroth that the Mavericks Zain and Geemel were planning to steal his world's energy for Sigma, resulting in the Mavericks being incinerated by the demon, and forcing the dark lord to call a truce with the knight Arthur (whom he had entered a duel with earlier via his right hand demon Firebrand) to deal with Sigma in response, also sending Firebrand to aid Arthur and the others. She then returned to the unified world with the others and reunited with everyone to proceed to fight with Sigma and his Mavericks. Humor Strips Bunnie, like the rest of her non-SEGA created teammates, did not appear in Worlds Collide or any of its humor strips. However, she did appear in the Off-Panel for Sonic the Hedgehog #252, the first strip in the series following Worlds Collide. After seeing her as part of a group of characters with grim plotlines that were left unresolved prior to Worlds Collide and its dual alterations to his reality, Sonic decided he'd rather keep doing a crossover with Mega Man. Background Information *Bunnie originally appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series, during which she showed no romantic interest in Antoine. External links *Bunnie Rabbot (Pre-Super Genesis Wave) at Sonic News Network *Bunnie Rabbot (Post-Super Genesis Wave) at Sonic News Network *Bunnie Rabbot at Mbius Encyclopedia, the Sonic Archie wiki Category:Females Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters